1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to wireless telecommunications systems. More particularly, the present invention relates to wireless telephone services offered on a pre-paid basis.
2. Background of the Invention
Wireless telephone services have become quite common-place in modern society. However, such services have not reached their full potential in terms of customer base because certain segments of the population have been precluded from acquiring wireless service. Wireless service providers often require new customers to prove they have an acceptable credit rating. Additionally, typical wireless service providers require the customer to sign a contract governing the billing and collection procedures for services used. Often times wireless service providers further require the customer to hold a credit card or other bank-approved credit that may be used in the event of non-payment by the customer. Such requirements may not be possible or desirable for all potential customers. For example, a young customer may not have an established credit rating, or a customer may have had past credit problems but can now afford and desires a wireless telephone. Alternatively, a customer may not wish to sign a contract, or may prefer a cash-based transaction over a credit-based one. With the Telecommunications Act of 1996, the scope of the well-known concept of xe2x80x9cuniversal servicexe2x80x9d now likely includes even homeless people. Although a wireless telephone might be well suited for such customers, they may not have a mailing address or the requisite established xe2x80x9cfinancial identityxe2x80x9d generally needed to acquire a wireless telephone.
To fill this need, the wireless industry has developed a pre-paid wireless service in which the customer pre-pays for the services required before they are used. Generally, when a pre-pay customer purchases a wireless telephone, a pre-determined usage level is also purchased. The level determines how much wireless telephone service has been purchased and can be measured, e.g., in terms of minutes remaining or in terms of dollars paid. The wireless service provider may further limit calls to local non-toll calls, or may limit the roaming capabilities of the wireless telephone depending on the usage level purchased. As the wireless telephone is used, the usage level is metered and reduced according to the time or dollars consumed. Wireless telephone service providers typically allow the customer to xe2x80x9cre-chargexe2x80x9d or replenish the usage level as necessary when the balance is low.
Several pre-payment models have evolved to allow customers to replenish the usage levels in their wireless service accounts. In one model, retail stores sell specially encoded cards to pre-paid wireless customers. The customer then locates a telephone and calls the wireless service provider. The service provider prompts the customer for the account information associated with the wireless telephone and the special code on the card purchased from the retailer. Using this information, the wireless provider increases the customer""s usage level according to the value of the purchased card. In a related model, the customer still visits a retail store to purchase the additional usage level. However, this model includes point-of-sale processing wherein the retailer both sells the encoded card and processes the wireless customer""s purchase with the wireless service provider. The cashier or some other service representative of the retailer contacts the wireless service provider with verification of payment from the wireless customer.
In yet another pre-payment model, the retailer uses a card-swipe machine similar to those now prevalent in a variety of retail sales stores, such as a grocery store. Such machines read a magnetic strip on the encoded card and the customer is prompted for the wireless telephone identification. Once the card is read, its value is erased and the wireless telephone is replenished. This model has an advantage over the first two models described above in that the retailer""s involvement is minimal.
A final model for replenishing wireless telephones involves the use of automatic teller machines (xe2x80x9cATMsxe2x80x9d). In this model, the customer inserts cash into the ATM and is prompted for the wireless telephone identification. In cases where the ATM is equipped with a currency reader, the ATM verifies the amount of money inserted and replenishes the wireless telephone immediately. This model would be ideal in that human interaction is limited and the response from the wireless service provider is provided directly to the customer via the ATM. Unfortunately, the majority of ATMs in use today are not equipped with currency readers. More commonly, ATMs require the customer to place cash into an envelope which is then fed into the machine. The wireless telephone is not replenished until a technician services the machine and verifies the amount of cash in each envelope.
With the exception of ATMs having currency readers, all of the above methods for replenishing pre-paid wireless telephones have problems making them less than desirable for wireless customers and wireless service providers. The primary problem is the lack of affirmative confirmation to the customer that the telephone usage level has been replenished. Under the methods discussed above, a customer pays out the money, usually cash, then must wait for the telephone to be replenished by the wireless service provider. In some cases, the customer can call into the service provider to get a reading of the account balance, but otherwise, there is no notice. It is important to note that pre-paid wireless customers do not receive any monthly statements from wireless service providers. Wireless customers are essentially anonymous users from the wireless service provider""s perspective. The wireless service provider may not even have a valid name or address associated with the wireless telephone. Thus, if any mistakes are made when a wireless customer attempts to replenish the wireless telephone, there may be no way to quickly identify and correct the error. A further problem with such conventional methods is that in many cases, pre-paid customers may not trust large financial institutions and may therefore be reluctant to insert cash without a more rapid confirmation of receipt.
Thus, a need exists for an automated system for providing confirmation to wireless telephone customers when the wireless telephone has been replenished. To be effective, such a notification system must be able to send the notification directly to the customer""s wireless telephone handset.
The present invention provides a system for notifying wireless telephone customers when their wireless telephones have been replenished. The system comprises a means for detecting when a wireless telephone has been replenished and is in need of a confirmation message. The system further comprises a means for detecting when the wireless telephone is available to receive the confirmation message. In one embodiment, the present invention further comprises a reverse interactive voice recorder (xe2x80x9cIVRxe2x80x9d). The reverse IVR initiates a telephone call to the wireless telephone and plays a digitally synthesized voice message conveying the account information when the call is answered. Unlike typical telephone calls to or from a wireless telephone, the airtime used for the reverse IVR""s call is not billed to the customer""s account. In another embodiment, the present invention uses a short message service (xe2x80x9cSMSxe2x80x9d) to deliver a text message to the wireless handset. The SMS delivery is the preferred embodiment when the wireless telephone is capable of digital signaling. On the other hand, when the wireless telephone is limited to analog signaling, delivery via reverse IVR is preferred.
It is an object of the present invention to provide notice directly to a wireless telephone customer when the wireless telephone account has been replenished.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide notice of replenishment to a wireless customer as soon as the wireless telephone is available to receive a telephone call or text message.
It is a further object of the present invention to instill greater trust in the replenishment systems used by wireless service providers for wireless telephones by providing pre-paid wireless customers with more rapid notice of successful account replenishment.
These and other objects of the present invention are described in greater detail in the detailed description of the invention, the appended drawings and the attached claims.